Sinnoh, la aventura/Cap 53
Archivo:Comandante Ceres DP.png Helio es nuestro líder y señor Archivo:Comandante Venus DP.png Y él traerá a Sinnoh la prosperidad... Construyéndola a partir de cero Para ello, habrá que destruir la actual... Y a todos los que en ella habitan. ~~O~~ -Blablablablablablabla- **Peinándole la crin a su muñeco de Twilight Sparkle** TÚ ERES HERMOSA, TWILIGHT, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ >3< ~~O~~ Archivo:Bruno RZ.png DALE DURO, BLAZE Archivo:OE1.png ¿Que le dé duro cómo? ewe Archivo:Meganium NB hembra.gif Pervertido e.e Al fin habéis llegado, enanos. ¿ENANA? MIDO 1'54 A MUCHA HONRA Archivo:Divaplz.gif An, no creo que sea el momento ewe Bueeeeno .3. Habéis llegado justo a tiempo para verme convertido en una deidad. Yo creo que sólo te veremos convertido en papilla después de la paliza que te vamos a dar e.e QUE MI TATO SE PONE MALOTE EEEEEEEEEEEEEH YA BASTA E.E Relájate un poco, tronco e.e El caso es que al fin, al conseguir la cadena roja, puedo invocar a Palkia y a Dialga. **La cadenita roja pasión de gavilanes empieza a flotar** *Un portal se abre tras Helio Ya queda poco... Yo seré vuestro soberano. YA, CLARO, POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER E.E Archivo:Comandante Venus DP.png Quieta parada, niña e.e DÉJAME, PELIRROJA DE BOTE, TENGO QUE SALVAR EL MUNDO ES NATURAL E.E Venus, tu pelirrojo es tan natural como mi lila e.e Archivo:Comandante Venus DP.png Cállate Archivo:Emoluigi.gif DEJAD QUE ME ACERQUE A ESE IMBÉCIL CON NOMBRE DE GAS NOBLE Archivo:Comandante Ceres DP.png No. Archivo:Comandante Ceres DP.png Helio es nuestro líder y señor. Archivo:Comandante Venus DP.png Y él traerá a Sinnoh la prosperidad... Construyéndola a partir de cero. Para ello, habrá que destruir la actual... Y a todos los que en ella habitan. SÍ HOMBRE E.E An, nosotros nos encargamos de las teñidas, tu vete a por el pelo sorbete azul e.e No me lo tienes que decir dos veces. Archivo:Comandante Ceres DP.png Oh, venga ya ewe Yo quería cargarme a la otra .-. Ah, te jodes Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg ¡Adelante Absol! *Activemos el traductor pokémon-español .3. LUEGO DE 284723190840298 CAPÍTULOS TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ E.E Qué hermosa mi Absol, seguro que me dijo algo bonito :'D ewe ¡Vamos Growlithe! WEEEUUUUUUUUH BATALLABATALLABATALLABATALLA Encima tengo que pelear junto a un Growlithe hiperactivo ewe Archivo:Comandante Ceres DP.png ¡A por ellos, Skuntank! Archivo:Skuntank NB.gif Vais a sufrir, mocosos Archivo:He.png Archivo:Comandante Venus DP.png No tengas piedad, Purugly Miau .3. ¿Miau? eweU MIAU *Mientras tanto, con Helio y An... No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto he ansiado este día, mocosa... Ya es hora de que todos vosotros sucumbáis ante el poder del Equipo Galaxia, sí. Por fin, podré moldear una nueva galaxia, tal y como debe ser y así podré... **Pensamiento** Vaya aburrimiento de tío... ¿En serio no se cansa de hablar...? -Blablablablabla... Blablablalbla...- Oh, hoy ponían Glee en la tele. ¿Y ME LO VOY A PERDER POR ESTE PUTO? Maricón :c -BLABLABLABLABLA, BLABLABLA ¡BLABLÚ!- My little pony, my little pony, aaaaaaaAAAAAAAH, myyyyy little pony... I used to wonder what friendship could be -BLABLABLABLAblabla... BLABLA- Oye, yo tenía un muñequito de Twilight... ¿Lo seguiré teniendo? **Busca en el bolso** OMG -Blablablablablablabla- **Peinándole la crin a su muñeco de Twilight Sparkle** TÚ ERES HERMOSA, TWILIGHT, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ >3< Ni a punto de destruir el mundo me hacen caso Archivo:Emoluigi.gif *Volviendo a la pelea de Kari&José VS Venus&Ceres... X.X Absol y Growlithe están fuera de combate, ¡no pueden continuar! OH, VENGA YA E.E ¿CÓMO UN GATO GORDO HA PODIDO CONTRA MI PRECIOSIDAD? E.E NO ESTOY GORDO, SOY DE HUESOS ANCHOS **Se le oscurece la mirada** ...UUUUU AHORA VAIS A VER Archivo:Sadic face.png Ha sido hermoso vivir Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg MEGANIUM, VAMOS A PATEAR CULOS Archivo:Sadic face.png DALEEEEEEEEEEEE Archivo:Sadic face.png A veces me da miedo lo mucho que se parecen eweUUU Bueno, Blaze, espero que le quemes hasta los intestinos a esa mierda de gato gordo y feo Archivo:Cuteface.png Tú no te quedas atrás, perturbado eweUUU Archivo:Comandante Venus DP.png ACABA CON ESA GALLINA PELEONA COSA MUTANTE Archivo:OE1.png Archivo:Purugly usando Hyper rayo.jpg ¿GALLINA COSA MUTANTE? ¿CÓMO OSAS? YO SOY LORD BLAZE, DE LA CASA DE... PERO ESQUIVA, BLAZE, ESQUIVA E.E Ah, ya .3. **Esquiva el hiperrayo a lo matrix** VENGA YA E.E Archivo:Blaziken NB.gifArchivo:Divaplz.gif *Mientras, con Helio y An... -blablablablablablablablablablablablaholablablalblabla- ''QUIÉN ES ESE HOMBREEEEEE, QUE ME MIRA Y ME DESNUDA, UNA FIERA INQUIETA QUE ME DA MIL VUELTAS Y ME HACE TEMBLAR PERO ME HACE SENTIR MUJEEEEEEER '' ... .3. *Mejor volvamos a la batalla ewe X.X '''Skuntank está fuera de combate y probablemente más muerto que mi tatarabuela, ¡ya no puede continuar! La madre que las parió e.O Archivo:Sadic face.png Archivo:Bruno RZ.png DALE DURO, BLAZE Archivo:OE1.png ¿Que le dé duro cómo? ewe Archivo:Meganium NB hembra.gif Pervertido e.e PERTURBADA E.E Archivo:Blaziken usando Sofoco.png X.X Purugly está fuera de combate, ¡no puede continuar! NOOOOO D8 SÍIIII E.E *Se oye una explosión ¡Ya está listo! NADIE ME LO QUITAAAA, SIEMPRE SERÉ YO SU DUEÑAAAA-digo... ¿QUÉ PASA? D: Palkia y Dialga. Aquí llegan. Continuará... Categoría:Sinnoh, la aventura